Happily ever after?
by PEETAMELLARKLOVER123
Summary: Will America survive the selection? Will she win Maxon over Kriss?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so I realized the other day that I promised you a story this summer well here it is. I love the selection series so I just love MAXON and AMERICA. I will update my other story later. But first let me get on with this story. FYI I HAVE NOT READ THE ONE SO DINT SPOIL IT FOR ME IN THE REVIEWS. This starts out right before Maxon choses his princess. Italics for this chapter are her thoughts. This chapter is kinda short and a fill in chapter.**

**America's POV**

_I am so nervous like to the point of I might throw up. Maxon will either chose me or Kriss tomorrow night. He told me he loves me to much not to chose me, but his father hates me. Once he actually canned me and I still have scars from it. He was thrown out of the throne if course. Maxon will become king in a few weeks. If he chose a me that means one day I will become queen. I would never have thought I would become queen one day. _

I hear a knock on my door. I go to open and there I see them my family standing right before me. I start to cry so hard and then I hug them when the rebel alarm start to go off all of the sudden I am rushing them to the secret path that I got to know and love. I let them go first than I trip and fall then everything goes black.

**A/N: sorry it is so short again it will be longer next time hope you like it! Shout out to she is like my bestie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I am back and ready to get off this cliff hanger maybe. Also I have a huge plot change in this chapter. So big that you may or may not seeing coming. I intended to wait for a plot twist, but I am getting bored of it already and its barely chapter 2. So let get on with the story!**

Maxon POV (yay)

The door opened again and here comes America's family crying. I did a double take and see America passed out in her father's arms. Everyone rushes over to see America. I push my way to the front to see her. I can not cry I told my self. I can not cry.

" Can we call a doctor?" Her mom said scared not knowing what will happen next.

" We can't its to dangerous we have to hope and pray that this attack will not last long." I said trying to reassure them, but I knew they were kind of disappointed.

We sat and waited it was only a few hours, but it felt like an eternity. I picked America up not thinking the other selected were around and I didn't even check on them during the attack. I practically ran to the hospital. My poor sweet America is hurt.

* * *

America's POV

I wake up in a haze. What was I doing here? Then the thoughts came rushing back. I fell, hit my head, and passed out. I see Maxon next to me sleeping. I move and he wakes up.

" Finally I thought you would never wake up." He sighed with relief.

"Water please." I choked my throat so dry.

" Here." He gave me the water

"Thank you how long was I out?"

"Three day America. Three long dreadful days. Also I have narrowed it down to the top two. And you are one of them and so is Kriss." He said carefully.

"What Maxon you have to go slowly. Your father wouldn't like this at all."

" America you know what when he saw how sad I was when you passed out he felt sorry for me. He actually gave me his blessing on if I were to marry you."

"What how this can't be happening."

I know America I know how you feel. I feel that the proposal should be in a week. Long enough for you," he pointed a finger at me," to get better."

I hug him and see my family walk in. He leaves and my family start talking. I was hoping and praying the doctor would come in. Finally he does to tells us to calm down and see on how I am doing.

I tell him fine and j would be able to leave by the next hour or so. Everyone but my mom leave the room.

"I thought I had lost you America." She said

"But, you didn't. Can you help me get dressed?" I said

"Yes. But, promise me if you marry Maxon please come home time to time."

"I will mom I will."

With that said I left the hospital in a blue sweet heart dress with sparkly ballet flats on. I could not trust my self with high heels yet. People saw me and waved while my mom and I walked into the Women's Room. I breathed in before going in.

I stepped in the room already it felt different. All the other selected were there and I hugged Kriss tightly.

"Promise me even if you do get picked we will still be friends." She said

" I promise Kriss same goes for to I was about to say that anyway." I said

We laughed and everyone stared. Then started smiling. Everyone was so happy most of the other selected were either married already or had boyfriends.

We had good time then before we know it all of us had to go to bed.

* * *

I could not stop thinking about the proposal that night. Would Kriss or I get picked. I slowly feel asleep in my thoughts. I dreamed about me getting married to Maxon.

* * *

**A/N: FYI I READ THE ONE IN FIVE HOURS. IT WAS SO GOOD. I WON'T SPOIL IT. I know some if these characters are out of character, but I want it that way. Did you like the twist? Please. Please. Please review. Thanks for reading I might not be able to update until next week or the week after. The proposal will be up in the next chapter or the next. More fluff to come. Read my poll thanks bye! Dress and shoe links are on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I said I might not update until next week, but I was so bored. I probably should be doing chores right now before my trip, but I love you guys more. I have decided that maybe the proposal will in the next chapter. I hope no one noticed my mistake in the last chapter if you did thanks for not saying. I have decided that he told America that he narrowed it down to the final two in case she forgot. He had to push the proposal back because of America sorry for the confusion. THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THIS STORY. Though I am still waiting for the first review. On with the story.**

Christmas eve

America's POV

I wake up the next day happy and ready to get ready. My maids come in really really super duper excited. They won't let me see my dress yet, but I bet it's beautiful.

They do my hair in a bun that is curly and do my make-up in neutral colors. No one says anything and we all think that I am going to win. We are all not able to sit still.

"Close you eyes and don't peak." They all say.

Maxon is proposing in secret to someone at the ball tonight and when we leave we don't go back. No body will know until tomorrow. I am hoping that it is me all me.

I am practically bouncing up and down waiting for this dress and I can't wait to see it.

"Can I look now?" I ask

"Yes!" They said practically shouting.

I look at it is gorgeous. It is a light blue ball gown, had sparkles in the bust, and had some detail forming from the top of the skirt.(link on profile also it's is sort of on how I explain it. I couldn't describe the details of it.)

I get in the dress and look at it on me. It is stunning really stunning. I love it.

"I don't know what I will do without all of you." I say.

"Sometimes we wonder the same." They say. We all giggle giggle giggle.(my mom says this when we giggle at dance.:p)

I walk down to the party and Kris and I look at each other in awe. She has on a blue dress to and it was stunning just like mine we hug each other and go in. We are hugged by people wishing us luck and enjoy as much of the party as we can.

**A/N: it's short I know I am including the dresses in my profile. I really wanted you guys to see them before I continue so I decided to stop there. Please review, favorite, follow, or do what ever you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS I'm so happy right now. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES TO MY STORY. I was so happy when I saw all of them. This chapter has the proposal. I am so excited about it!:)**

**America's POV**

The Great Room is AMAZING. I love the blues and silver's Kriss and I picked out. We stand out the most though. All of the eyes are on us. I don't know how we will ever escape from here. All eyes turn to us instantly and everyone starts to clap. We wonder why. We turn and see our family's stand there. That's why they were clapping because they keep it a secret for so long. We run to our families and hug them. Everyone gets back to their business.

We sit down and eat. The appetizer was salad and the main course was steak with potatoes or chicken fried steak and mash potatoes. Finally desert was cheesecake. The food was all so good.

**Maxon POV**

I am so nervous right now. I will propose to the love of my life tonight. I am bouncing my knee up and down a whole lot right now. Basically everyone knows I am going to propose tonight.

**America's POV**

I love the way the ball turned out. I have been dancing for a while. I have been dancing with my dad, some guards, and both Kriss and I got a dance from Maxon.

I don't see Maxon walk up, but he apparently does. He ask my dad if he can steal me. Of course my dad says,"Yes."

He takes me outside and to our bench. He sits me down and we just sit there after a while I see him get down on one knee.

"America from the first day since I got to meet you I have loved you. I never thought you were going to steal my heart, but as you can tell you have," I start crying and I know Maxon is tearing up," I wish some things didn't happen, but I thunk those things made me love you even more. America I fell that we were ment for each other since the day we were born. America Singer will you do the honor of making me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?

* * *

**Sorry for the Cliff Hanger. Some times I can be mean. All right go to Kierra Cass for Characters and a sentence that I used from The One. Originally I was going to use the proposal Kierra Cass wrote in the book, but I let my friend borrow the series. FYI she loved it. I am going to do a contest to see who gets the sneak peak of the next chapter. I will update sooner I promise.**

**Here is the Question: **

**What is my middle name?**

**Hint: It starts with a D and ends with an E.**

**Please review it makes me feel better about my writing. **

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123**


	5. Chapter 5

**Congratulations to Kiren who won the sneak peek of this chapter. So everyone my middle name is Danielle. Thanks for everyone who reviewed now for everyone who been waiting for this chapter I hope you like it.**

**Oh and please go vote on my poll in my profile it is about my other story and it is hunger games related. It is called A Beautiful Life After the Games. If you look at the other stories they are Percey Jackson and are my sister's. Ok now go read. :p**

* * *

America Singer will you do the honor of making me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't talk so...I shock my head YES! I couldn't believe I was going to marry Maxon. He let me see the ring, but told me he had to do it on the report tomorrow. I hugged him and basically cried happy tears for a few minutes. He told me to go inside by myself and not talk to anyone until after the report. It would be so hard not to talk to my maids until the next afternoon.

I went to sleep happy and thinking of Maxon.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to light streaming into my room. I would eat breakfast and lunch today in here. May would start freaking on how I was going to be a Princess. I hope King Clarkson would except me in his family.

I eat breakfast and then wait for lunch and my maids. I don't know why I am so nervous, I have already won the selection and Maxon's heart. Even though it's been only 2 hours since I ate breakfast it felt like an eternity.

Finally lunch came and my maids. After I ate we started getting ready. I took my bath in all these lavender smelling oils and strawberry bubbles. Today my maids do my hair in a messy bun that looks messy but beautiful. My make up was a little bit darker than usual but still worked wonders.

I couldn't wait for my dress. They blind folded me so I couldn't see. And they got me in my dress. Apparently they wanted us in white dresses. Like wedding dresses and that's what my maids did, but it wasn't a wedding dress it was almost a replica of Queen Amberly's wedding dress but had more lace and less tulle. Then I had a guard at the door saying it was time to go.

* * *

Kriss and I are back stage waiting nervously even though we know the outcome.

"Kriss even though I won I still want to be friends with you." I say quietly.

"America even though I am sad I am very happy you won. I think we can be friends." She says.

I smile and hug her then we are ushered on stage. I think in a matter of minutes I will have my fiancé by my side. We see Maxon come up on stage and we smile at him and he smiles back. I can see his nervousness today.

"Lady Kriss it has been an honor to have you in this competition. But I am so sorry I just can not marry you." He says. Kriss just shakes her head and goes off stage. Maxon gets down on one knee and starts to talk.

"America since from the first day we met you have been feisty and I never known that I would be so in love with you. Yes we have had are ups and downs but that has never made be stop loving you. America I have never thought I would be here right now proposing to you. I love you. America Singer will you marry me?" He says.

"Maxon YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" I says.

The while crowd burst into happiness. He puts my engagement ring on and we hug. Then all I hear is King Clarkson.

"Maxon! I never agreed for her to be the next Princess of Illea. How could you son?" And with that he smacks me hard on the face. He doesn't know the cameras are on.

"Dad I love her and you don't control my life, The Selection, or my love life father. I want marry her father." He now's smacks Maxon.

Now guards are arresting him and the cameras are turned off. We are ushered off stage and to the hospital to ice our cheeks. That's how hard he hit us.

"Maxon did he whip you?" Amberly asks.(**I am now using Amberly now since now she will be America's mother and law.)**

Maxon doesn't answer."Lift up your shirt Maxon." He does and she gasps.

"How long?"

"Since I was learning on how to be a prince/king. So since I was 10 mom."

She starts crying and he rub her back. I know for sure that he will be kicked off the throne and when I get married I will become queen immediately. I sigh and ice my cheek. We get up to go to the engagement party.

We are the spot light of the night and forever until we die. Everyone is congratulating us and our engagement. We say thank you and go on. Some one behind me hugs me and I know it's May. I hug her back and she goes on about how I am going to be the best princess ever. After a while I get her to shut up and dance with the Prince if England and is a year older than her. His name is Prince Adam and I hope they get married to each other.

Finally the night is done and me and Maxon leave. He takes me up to my new room the princess suite. I love the color. He kisses me good night and goes through the doors in between our bed rooms. I change into PJs and lie down. I fall asleep happy that right now my life is perfect with Maxon.

* * *

**Sooooo Did you like it. I loved writing it. Congrats again to Kiren who won the sneak peek to the chapter. I will do a contest again soon. Please review and follow! And guys this the longest chapter I have written so far! I did it just for you guys. Okay? Okay. (Has a fan girl moment) Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I am sorry I haven't updated in so long excuses at the bottom. I know this might make America a little but Out of Character, but I want her to be a singer and a dancer I have an idea that's been stuck in my head forever I know in the books she is a bad dancer but I really want her to become one. What do you think please tell on to the storry.**

I woke up the next day to the bright light of the window opening. I see my maids getting things ready for me. I can't believe I was chosen. They didn't say anything so I fell back asleep.

A while later I wake up to someone kissing me. I jump up not knowing who it is. Then I see Maxon rubbing his jaw and I laugh.

"I am so sorry honey." I say.

"Its fine, but I still want a kiss." He says.

I kiss him it was a sweet passionate kiss. I get up and change. I wear a light purple dress and a pair of kitten heels. I enter again and Maxon is not there. I walk down to breakfast by myself.

I find Maxon walking the halls with my sister. She is all giddy and so I rescue him from her clutches. She won't leave until I kissed him. We made it so embarrassing because we started to make out. Once she left we started laughing so hard.

* * *

"Maxon I think our wedding colors should be Cream and Teal." I say.

"America what matters it's a shade if blue and off white." Maxon says."

I groan" your impossible you majesty."

"We haven't set the date for our wedding yet my dear." He says.

I punch him on the shoulder," First of all I am not your dear and I want the wedding to be in the winter."

"I like the idea of a winter wedding, but could you last nine months until then." He ask.

" Yes as long as I am marrying you. How about December 10?"

"That sounds lovely." He kisses me on the cheek.

"I have to go to a meeting see you at dinner." He says. He get up and leaves.

I pack every thing into my wedding planner/binder. And slowly make my way to the gardens. I see May there and go up to her.

"Hey May." I say.

"America I know what you did in the hall earlier I left and you guys started laugh. On another note I think I might be falling in love." She says. I gasp.

"May to who. Is he nice? Who is he?"

"Just as I knew it so over protective. Well he is nice. His name is Jacob. And he is the Prince of England."

"Do you really love him May?"

"I do America."

"Then I support you decision. Just don't get married yet or get engaged. You are still to young. Just kidding I love you. But can you wait a few years?"

"Yes America."

I hug her and we go inside for dinner.

* * *

"Do you know what you want your dress to look like yet America?" My mom ask.

"No I will probably decide in about a month." I say.

"Ok but make sure you have sleeves I don't want you to get cold."

"Ok mom."

I get up and leave the women's room which I came in here after dinner. I was about to tell Maxon something that I have never told anyone before.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger. Thus might change things in the next chapter. Maybe a fight with Maxerica. Ok I have to say this. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long I updated right before I went to a dance competition. Then I git super busy and went on a weekend vacation this past weekend. Then I kinda got writers block in between vacations. Hopefully I will update soon. I have dance starting up the week after next and won't be able to update Mondays and Tuesday's when school starts up again the next week. Ok if you read this say rainbows fart monkeys.:p Who watches SHAYTARDS on YouTube. Please pm me if you want to talk about them or youtube. Thanks for reading.**

**-PEETAMELLARKLOVER123**


	7. Chapter 7

America's POV

I slowly walk to Maxon's Study. I can't believe I was about to tell him this. I knew he would know this, but I needed to tell him. I nod to the guards standing by the door before knocking on his door. "Come in." he says.

I walk in, sit in a chair by his desk, and he looks up and smiles.

" Hi my Beautiful Fiance." he says.

" Hi my Handsome Fiance." I say.

" What brings you to my study?"

" Maxon I need to tell you something."

" America what is it?"

" I heard that you have to go to war and fight for our country."(If you thought she was pregnant. I have something to ask. Why?:p)

" America I was about to tell you that. After we are married for about a year each prince has to fight for their country for 4 months. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

" Maxon I don't know what I will do without you."

" America if I die just know I will die thinking of you, and thinking that some how when your heart breaks I will heal it one day with either someone else's love or knowing that I will be ok."

I know that I am crying," I just don't want to let you go."

" You won't America you won't. If you need someone who has been through this just ask my mom."

" Ok I am going to go now. Love you."

" I love you too."

He finished the conversation with a passionate kiss. I wiped my tears and smiled. I left soon after and went back to my room.

* * *

I didn't go to Amberly I just couldn't. I went to the Woman's room to do some work. But I couldn't work. Everything that could go wrong if Maxon did go into war came to mind. I laid my head down in the desk I was using and cried slow silent tears.

* * *

**Ok guys I know this chapter is short. I am getting really bored of my stories this one and my hunger games one. It may be a while until I update again I am sorry. Right now I am updating in a sad mood. This past week has been hard. This week is super busy I started dance back today my thighs are killing me right now. And I start school next week.**

**Idea: Make America a dancer kinda of like me now.**

**Bomb: I have a really good idea and it may make you go crazy until it released then you will hate me even more. I am like a grenade and I don't want to blow up. (Tfios) **

**Like these ideas review or on me about them you want more. I am sorry for s long authors note.**

**Question: What color team am I on in my dance studio. It's also my favorite color.**

**Who gets this right gets to do something with my story like get a sneak peek or submit a character. Bye! I am writing a lot of this story before updating again.**


End file.
